


Большая любовь

by JayLeeStory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Написано на сквик-фест по заявке:ГП. Подробности интимной жизни отца и матери Хагрида (человека и великанши).Будем считать, что вы предупреждены.





	Большая любовь

– Ох, нет, не хочу я об этом рассказывать, и не проси. Ясное дело – кабак, да под выпивку, болтаю всякое, да только как же это я, про родную-то семью, такие вещи-то. Не ты первый любопытничаешь, чего уж там. А только видано ли дело – про родителей такое. У них ведь большая любовь была, вот какая штука. Папка, как выпьет, любил те времена вспоминать, и про встречу с мамочкой рассказывать. В подробностях, чего уж там. Как мужчина с мужчиной со мной говорил, а то как же.  
Он ведь мамочку мою как увидел – так и влюбился тотчас, глазом моргнуть не успел. Она-то на него, понятно, и не взглянула – нешто под ногами разглядишь мелочь всякую. Она как шла себе, так и шла, головы не поворотила, а папка как сидел на камне, так и застыл. Он по делам тогда много мотался, аппарировал по пять раз на дню, вот занесло в горы, кто ж знал, что там логово великанов рядом?  
И вот смотрит он на нее, вишь ты, и понимает, что не жить ему без мамочки, такая тоска на сердце, как гиппогриф клювом терзает, не снести. Думает – моя будет, хоть на день, хоть на час, иначе и жизнь не мила. Да только как же к ней подступиться-то, к громадине такой?  
Как справился, спрашиваешь? Не расскажу, и не проси. Личное дело, интимное, понимать надо! Да. Давай-ка лучше вот по одной еще выпьем.  
Что говоришь? А мама что? Дык… мама. Она ж его так и не увидела, днем-то. А ночью, как он к ней пришел, тоже не особо разглядела – в логове великанском темно, как в Запретном лесу. Она папку чуть было ручищей не пришибла, но папка-то ведь тоже не дурак был, к великанше за просто так соваться. Он ее заклинанием, значит, оглушил маненечко, несильно так, чтобы только руками не махала. Понимал ведь, что тут только одна попытка будет – ежели что не так пойдет, остальные великаны от шума проснуться, и все, пропал: на тыщу докси разорвут. Великаны-то – они недобрые, особливо спросонья.  
Так вот он, значит, мамочку оглушил заклятьем, связал невидимыми путами, скинул с себя всю одежду и давай, значит, пристраиваться. Да только ничего у него не выходит. Папка-то человек некрупный был, росту в нем всего-ничего, коротышкой дразнили. А в мамочке – полных двадцать пять футов было, а то и больше. Вот какая она у меня была! Красавица.  
Так вот, мамочка, значит, на спине лежит, а папка и так, и эдак – не допрыгивает, прости Мерлин. Высоковато отверстие-то. Так он что придумал, слышь ты! Он, значит, вскарабкался мамочке на ногу, подтянулся – он вообще ловкий у меня был, любо-дорого, – и прицельно так, ногами вперед – рраз! прям куда надо сразу и попал. Примерно по пояс вошел. Чувство, говорит, такое – непередаваемое прям. Обычно-то бабу как? – только частью своей отлюбить можно. А тут – как есть целиком, всем собою любишь. Романтичный он у меня был, аж слезу пускал, как вспоминал.  
Ну вот он, значит, за край отверстия-то ухватился, и давай елозить туда-сюда. Сначала на животе расположился, а потом подумал – и на спину перевернулся. Потому как придумал еще один способ мамочке приятное сделать: руку одну выше протянул, за бугорочек ладонью ухватился и погладил нежно. И тут же чуть концы не отдал – так мамочка его сжала крепко. И тогда понял папка, что ей он тоже по сердцу пришелся, и тут уж он расстарался: и внутри, в узком лоне ее ужом извивался, и бугорочек теребил, и целовал куда придется. Мамочка страстная оказалась, чуть не задавила его, да только он все равно об этом всегда вспоминал с нежностью, потому как страсть взаимной была, он мамочку тоже уходил порядочно.  
А потом, значит, когда папка в нее излился, выбрался наружу – тут же ему и спасаться пришлось: великан какой-то рядом заворочался, всхрапнул и задышал страшно, неровен час, проснется, так что папка мамочку под правой коленкой чмокнул – до лица было добираться темно, далеко и боязно – и дал деру. Заклятье с мамочки уже на выходе из логова снял, через плечо обернувшись. Боялся, что она шум поднимет, или сама за ним кинется. Но вишь ты – смолчала. Видать, и вправду умаялась любовью.  
А потом, папка рассказывал, когда лихорадка любовная схлынула чуток – как он казнился, руки заламывал, мантию на себе рвал! Ведь силой взял любимую женщину, согласия не спросив. Не простил себя, до самой смерти казнился, хоть и вспоминал, и рассказывал мне о мамочке со сладостным трепетом.  
Больше папка мамочку мою не видел отродясь, и как бы сердце его не рвалось – знал, нет ему к ней дороги, не простит насильника, не примет. Потому и в могилу раньше срока лег, не вынеся разлуки с любимой. Может, и раньше бы преставился, да только когда меня, карапуза мелкого, под дверью нашел, понял, что женщина любимая ему воспитание общего дитяти доверила. Прочие-то великаны, небось, не приняли полукровочку, отвергли… Папка снова себя корил, ведь из-за него мамочка, небось, изгоем стала. Зато меня любил – сил нет, говорил, очень я на мамочку похож, как взглянет на меня – душа радуется.  
Так что вот оно как в жизни бывает, вишь ты. По-разному все и у людей, и у великанов.  
Что говоришь? Печальная история? Печальная, что и говорить. А только помнить надобно, что была у них зато большая любовь, какая не всем человекам дана бывает.  
А за любовь, какая б ни была, завсегда благодарным быть нужно.


End file.
